


Bloodstained

by PetitMinou



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitMinou/pseuds/PetitMinou
Summary: The curse isn’t all bad, all the time.  Sure, it’s not particularly pleasant, but there are perks.  Fucked up perks that Ed will never, ever admit to anyone, but perks nonetheless.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Vampire!Al AU





	Bloodstained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylermalloy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylermalloy/gifts), [evanescentdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/gifts).



> I wrote this in two days, because this au inspired me so much. The original authors have the angst under control, I'm more specialized in gentle-but-fucked-up intimacy. Original post about this au is here: https://kylermalloy.tumblr.com/post/642494081155612672/the-amount-of-narrative-shuffling-it-would-take

The curse isn’t all bad, all the time.Sure, it’s not particularly pleasant, but there are perks.Fucked up perks that Ed will never, ever admit to _anyone_ , but perks nonetheless.

Like when they hit that sweet spot where Al’s past the hangry stage, and not yet hungry enough to lose control.At that point Al’s sleepy and compliant, just aware enough not to act out of the ordinary in front of others.

Ed only notices when Al starts to sway, just slightly, barely perceptible.Thankfully today they’re in Central, and it’s easy to get him away from prying eyes and ears.As soon as the door to their hotel room shuts behind them, however, he shoves up against Ed, arms around his shoulders, blinks up at him pleadingly.

“Can I, nii-san?”

Like Ed could ever deny him anything, especially when he’s pushing his nose against Ed’s neck, humming his anticipation.There’s a slight jolt of adrenaline, his body conditioned to associate a hungry Alphonse with the sick pain of biting, tearing teeth.

He’s pretty sure he’s calculated his timing right this time, though, and he gently pushes Al away.The pain never comes, confirming it.“Yeah, just hang on a sec.I want to do it nicely this time, okay?”

Al nods, keeps hanging off his shoulders even as they both walk to the couch, hops up to kneel on the cushion to Ed’s left.Ed shucks his coat first, wincing when that pulls at the barely-healed scar tissue of his right shoulder.It’s a stark reminder of the last time he hadn’t been fast enough, and had to both repair and clean his prized coat.He claps his hands together, refines the edge of one automail finger to a scalpel-sharp blade.Al leans in eagerly as he chooses a spot on the inside of his elbow, thus far unmarred by scars.

A small, relatively shallow nick opens the vein, and not even a drop is spilled before Al seals his mouth over the wound with a punched-out groan of relief.Even doing it the nice way hurts, suction against his broken skin radiating a nauseous flash of pain up the nerves to his shoulder.

Ed grits his teeth, looks away, concentrates instead on the feel of his brother.Al curls over his meal, back against Ed’s side.One hand grips his wrist, iron-hard, keeping his arm steady even as he twitches involuntarily.The other hand is gentle, weaving their fingers together.He can tell when Al starts fully coming back to himself, when he flinches thanks to a particularly hard suck and that hand immediately shifts, thumb rubbing soothing circles into Ed’s palm.

There’s finally color back in Al’s cheeks, the stain of Ed’s blood running through his brother’s body.The hands on his arm are starting to warm too, just barely.That’s all Ed sees before he shuts his eyes against the dizziness, lets his head fall back against the scratchy hotel room couch.

He’s no stranger to the symptoms of heavy blood loss.If he can keep the blood flowing then Al won’t inadvertently hurt him out of desperation.Flexing and relaxing his hand encourages the bleeding, even as his blood pressure starts to drop.The movement gives him something to focus on too, so he doesn’t drift too far.

Clench…release.Clench…release.

He doesn’t register it at first when Al sits back.The pain recedes slowly, burning in his entire upper arm narrowing down to a stinging point.He does crack open one eye just in time to see Al wipe the back of one hand across his mouth, leaving a crimson streak against shadows-pale skin.

He’s woozy, fatigued, but by now Al is good at estimating how much he can take without Ed passing out, or being in any danger.After a night’s sleep he’ll be fine.

Al squeezes his wrist as he gets up, hunts down Ed’s bag and retrieves the specialized kit they carry everywhere.That’s all well and good, but the cut is still oozing, dribbling down into the crease of his elbow, and Ed shifts at the uncomfortable itchy sensation.In a flash Al is back at his side, gently straightening his arm, licking heated and eager across his skin.

He’d probably have a very different response to that in any other situation.As it is, Ed knows it’s purely practical.There seems to be something in Al’s mouth that keeps his wounds from getting infected; otherwise Ed would be spending his life on endless rounds of antibiotics.Or he’d be dead of blood poisoning several times over.

Al’s tongue laves directly across the wound, the worst kind of bliss.Then there’s a cotton ball pressed over it, held firmly in place by Al’s thumb, and the sharp pain fades to a dull ache that sinks into his bones.Everything aches, but particularly his head, and he turns his face away from the light that leaks through their drawn curtains.

A strip of medical tape replaces Al’s thumb, and he lightly kisses Ed’s temple before covering the whole thing in a pressure wrap.His lips aren’t sticky, which means he’s been relatively neat this time.

Shame, Ed likes the look of his brother’s bloodstained mouth, probably more than he should.There’s a sick selfish part of him that _loves_ it, loves when others can see that it’s _his_ blood pumping in Al’s veins.

He opens heavy-lidded eyes to watch as Al fusses over him.Nope, he’d been right, the only sign of what just happened is the drying smear across the back of Al’s wrist.That, and the warmth in the hands that brush against his face.

“Okay?Cold?”

Oh, he’s shivering again.Al tucks a blanket around him, maneuvers his left arm to rest along the back of the couch, higher than his heart.Ed blinks, processing both the questions and the change in position.“Yeah, ‘m okay.”Al starts to get up, and Ed clutches at his sleeve in sudden, bleary panic.“Stay, please.”

Al lets himself be drawn back down, fits his arms around Ed’s shaking body and squeezes.“I’ll be right back, nii-san, but you need water and food.I won’t leave the room.”

Hmm.Acceptable.Ed lets him go, watches sharply as he fills a glass of water at the sink and digs some cookies out of the basket left on the table.

Drinking a full glass of water right after _that_ is always one of the worst parts, but it does start to boost his blood pressure back up.The sugar in the cookies helps it along, and he’s close to normal within an hour.Normal, albeit achy and fatigued.Al spends the entire time tucked against his side, warm and vibrant again.

Sometime Ed wonders how much of the aftercare ritual is for him and how much is for Al.He knows how guilty Al feels, and if this is what it takes to assuage that guilt then he’ll accept it.He certainly doesn’t deserve his brother’s careful, loving touch, not when it’s Ed’s fault that they’re in this situation in the first place.

Ultimately, though, Ed is a selfish ass, and he lets Al take care of him without too much fuss.Pretty fucked up perks, for sure, but as he pulls Al into his lap and lays his palm over the pulse of his own blood in Al’s chest, Ed doesn’t much care.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing blog is konekowrites.tumblr.com and since I'm diving into a new fandom I always love prompts!


End file.
